


Of Circumstantial and Incriminating Evidence

by Kohaku1977



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohaku1977/pseuds/Kohaku1977





	Of Circumstantial and Incriminating Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



Harry later could not say whether the thought had crossed his mind before that one late night classic horror movie marathon on tv, but after that, it was hard to shake. After a week of trying not to think about it, Harry realised that there might be something to the saying that you cannot not think about a pink elephant. Or a certain gay PI.   
Besides that, the hints were so obvious, Harry did not know how he could not have seen them earlier.

Perry was always rather immaculately dressed (except maybe for those training suits, but anyone could have a bad day, clothing-wise, and if you asked Perry, as soon as Harry put on clothes, he had a bad clothing day.) and while dressing nicely was not a hint per se, it did fit into the general picture.

Harry was pretty sure about that.

And people tried to tell him, only they did it in their weird not really saying LA way, so when they rambled on about how Perry was one of _those,_ you know, that he isn't, well... Harry had rolled his eyes and had told them that he knew Perry was gay and that it wasn't a problem at all, thank you very much.

Just because that first kiss had surprised him did not mean that he minded. Them working together, of course. Although Harry wasn't too sure about minding the kissing either. Not any more. Maybe if it did not come as a total surprise that also turned out to be not stemmed from attraction but distraction.

Yeah, so maybe he still was a little bitter about it.

So, when Perry asked him about ordering take out from that Chinese place they both liked (which made placing an order much easier than their usual haggle over pizza vs pasta or whether burgers really caused your arteries to clog up), Harry was thinking about kissing and mumbled a random number, which made Perry wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"You'll get 25," Perry said after a moment, and Harry did not dare to look up what he had almost tried to order. He was still somewhere between trying to remember what 25 was (most likely the Cashew chicken, because Perry always remembered what Harry liked best. He was considerate like that.) and trying not to remember the kiss, while half listening to Perry talking on the phone and ordering Szechuan beef among other things, when he suddenly heard Perry say "hold the garlic" and Harry's mind reeled back to that place where he was before with the Perry being neatly dressed and wearing sunglasses all the time and whatnot.

But then, after their food arrived, they got a phone call and had to hurry through their dinner and get into the car and Harry forgot about it again.

Harry's mind was always going places when he was bored, and sitting in a car outside a dark house where nothing was happening definitely rendered him bored. So he thought about the movies again, and the suits and the ordered food and why he didn't notice these things before. After all, they were enough to have him rather suspiciously glancing over at Perry during their stakeout and compiling a mental list of incidences that fit the profile. So to speak. Seems like he was picking up the PI talk after all.

"Can you stop checking me out?" Perry grumbled.  
"I'm not checking you out!"  
"You so are. Is it the new suit?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

Maybe Perry was just vain, after all.

Still, Harry turned around in his seat to look at Perry more closely.

"Can I ask you something?"  
"You already did."  
"No, another thing."  
"Is it something idiotic again? Then no."

Harry thought about it. Really this could go both ways. He opened his mouth but when he looked up, there was movement at the door in the shadows, and Perry and he got out of the car to follow their mark.

After a short chase, a tumble through several bushes that all seemed to have thorns, and a swift fist to his left cheekbone, Harry found himself home again, itching and unable to sleep. After too much adrenaline, his thoughts seemed to need even longer to calm down, and at that very moment, sleep was so far away that it would be the next midday before he could even attempt to lie down. And since Perry had taken care of his cuts with Iodine, maybe he could help with this too. So Harry snuck down the corridor and opened the door to Perry's bedroom.

He saw the glint of teeth but somehow the whole thing did not register in his mind, because he felt himself walking in and talking, something inane like "Hello, Perry, I was just..." and he had meant to make a joke of it, but then he saw the glass Perry was holding and froze on the spot, words dying on his lips.

Dark red liquid in a glass. Glint of teeth, sharp and white against Perry's lips.

And Perry turned and looked nothing like his usual nonchalant self, more like caught in the act, and Harry thought run run run until his thoughts fell over each other, but his body did not move.

The next thing Harry knew was that he was on Perry's bed and that had never ever happened before, so he shot up, hands flying to his neck and checking for punctures. Perry gave a suffering sigh next to him and Harry jumped a little.

"I didn't," Perry said, "Harry, you fainted. You are such an idiot. Why would I now?"

"I don't know," Harry said, lying down again, "Because I interrupted you?"

"You interrupt me all the time. Just not... well, drinking."  
"Sorry about that."  
"You actually apologized. I'm impressed."  
"Yeah, well, you got sharp teeth and I kind of don't want to upset you right now."

Perry laughed.  
"Should have told you earlier."

Harry looked at Perry.

"Can I see them?"  
"I'm not a freak show, so you can't, no."  
"Please?"

Perry rolled his eyes, but then grinned widely.

"Wow."  
"Don't worry," Perry said, sounding hushed and almost apologetic, "I won't bite you."

"Yeah, since you won't even kiss me, I figured I'm safe."  
"What?"

Harry fumbled with his sleeves.

"Stop that. Harry. Harry. Stop it. Why would these two things be related?"

"Well," Harry said, but that really was all that came out of his mouth because Perry leaned over and kissed him.

"Hm," Harry mumbled, "That was. Wait, you just wanted to distract me, right?"

"No, you're adorable if you shut up."

Harry thought about this for a moment.

"Are you really a vampire?"  
"No, you idiot, I'm just wearing these for fun. Of course I am. Will you shut up if I kiss you again?"

Harry grinned. "For a while."

Perry kissed him, but as soon as he broke the kiss, Harry opened his mouth.

"Don't," Perry said, "That doesn't qualify as 'a while.'"

"It so does," Harry answered, "What's it like?"

"Being a vampire?"  
"Being bitten."

"You're not obsessing about this now, are you?" Perry rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up, if I do it?"

"I might."

While kissing Perry was surprisingly amazing when not done in a side street behind a hotel, the way Perry was looking at his neck just then rendered Harry speechless and all those antsy thoughts came to a halt when Harry felt Perry shift close and kiss his neck briefly before whispering close to his ear.

"You sure," he asked, low and serious.

Harry nodded.

"It sure shuts you up," Perry laughed against Harry's skin.

"Come on," Harry whined.

It was like sinking and falling and all Harry could do was cling to Perry for all his worth while the world around him was simply swept away and all that was left was Perry's solid body and the weird sharp pain in his neck that toned down to a dull throb when Perry lifted his head and licked at the marks.

"There," Perry said, almost purring, "Looks good."

Harry meant to ask about how long the marks would stay and whether there was a chance of getting new ones should they fade, and maybe even ask about what he tasted like, but right now, just lying there curled at Perry's side, boneless and warm and just the slightest bit sleepy, seemed so much better. The questions could be asked later, anyway.


End file.
